


Natsu no Ringo

by Erzs



Series: Reto Abril [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic, reto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque era su primer verano con ella. Porque él era todo lo que podía desear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natsu no Ringo

**Author's Note:**

> Ni Teen Wolf ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los he tomado para esta cosa rara.
> 
> Dia 3 del Reto Abril Fanfictionero.
> 
> Canción Natsu no Ringo (Manzana de Verano) por Kalafina.

Se encontraban en el bosque, en un enorme claro en medio de este. Era un verano cualquiera, pero no para ellos. Después de otro año de ajetreo y lleno de listas de la muerte, Berserkers y demás, un tiempo a solas, juntos, era lo que más necesitaban. El pasto verde a su alrededor, la brisa del viento al atardecer. Era perfecto, y más cuando la tenía su lado.

Dirigió su mirada hacía ella, posando su mano sobre su rostro, y acercando el suyo propio cada vez más, hasta finalmente unir sus labios en un suave y significativo beso. La empujo levemente, recostándola boca arriba sin dejar de besarla. El roce de su piel era como la más suave seda y al separarse, la sonrisa de la chica ilumino todo alrededor.

—Oye, Scott. Mira ahí. –Kira, que seguía recostada sobre la hierba, dirigió la mirada sobre su cabeza, movimiento que el contrario siguió, distinguiendo una mancha blanca en esa dirección.

—Es una liebre. Y parece herida. –rápidamente se levantó a tratar de acercarse. Su instinto amante de los animales fue el primero en accionarse. A Kira le pareció adorable, o al menos hasta el momento que el pequeño animal empezó a correr y su novio detrás de ella. — ¡Espera! ¡No te voy a hacer daño!

Kira lanzó un suspiro y empezó a correr tras de ambos, mientras poco a poco se iba oscureciendo. Una piedra en su camino que no pudo distinguir a tiempo provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y tropezara. Esperando el choque con la tierra que nunca llegó pues fue recibida en los brazos del lobo. —Lo siento…

—No, yo lamento haberme ido corriendo así. Y a todo esto, ni siquiera pude atraparla… -se inclinó a recoger algo de suelo. —Creo que perdiste esto.

—Mi zapato… -sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, mientras pensaba lo torpe que era en estas situaciones. —La luna ya salió… Se ve hermosa.

Mientras la veía embelesado, una idea se le metió a su mente, le ofreció su mano que ella aceptó, sin comprender.

Llevó la mano libre hacía su cadera y en un rápido compas empezó a dar vueltas con ella en una especie de baile.

— ¿Estamos bailando? Pero no hay música.

— ¿Y eso que importa? No necesitamos música –hizo caso omiso de sus palabras mientras seguía moviéndose junto a ella. Vio como sonreía y supo que había sido la respuesta correcta.

Empezó a aumentar el ritmo, y aprovecho para levantarla en el aire. Aunque claro, ambos tenían dos pies izquierdos cuando de bailar se trataba y antes de que llegara al suelo, ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron, Scott boca arriba y ella boca abajo sobre él.

Después de asegurarse que ninguno estuviera herido, no pudieron evitar una enorme carcajada por lo ocurrido.

—Ya ha anochecido. Se pueden mirar las estrellas en el cielo… Y la luna llena. –le lanzó una mirada cómplice al chico. —No te transformaras en hombre lobo de pronto ¿Cierto? –rio a su propia broma mientras seguía mirando con dirección hacía el cielo.

Él muchacho parecía haberse distraído con algo más. —Mira ese árbol. Parece que tiene algo.

—Es un manzano. No sabía que crecieran manzanos por aquí… Aunque sus frutos todavía no han madurado… ¡No la cortes! Ahora nunca va a madurar…

—Aun así se ve rica. –Para probar su punto le dio una mordida —Esta dulce ¿Quieres probar? –antes de oír su respuesta, se acercó y la besó — ¿Ves? Te dije que estaba dulce.

Kira se sorprendió, tanto por el beso como por el sabor. —Puede que sus frutos nunca maduren, pero su sabor es delicioso.

No pudo evitar compararse a ellos. Todos sus amigos no eran más que muchachos obligados a crecer y no por eso dejaban de ser valientes y los mejores amigos que podría desear.

Frutos inocentes rodeados de la oscuridad…

— ¿Kira? –interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—No es nada Scott… Te quiero. –ella le besó, algo que no tendría el valor de hacer unos meses atrás. Algo que, temía, fuese fugaz.

Porque en Beacon Hills no puedes estar seguro de nada.

**Author's Note:**

> Pura cosa rara que me sale con las canciones, pero podría ser peor xD.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado :D  
> Si gustan hablar, quejarse o hacerme presión sobre mis trabajos: [Mi Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pg/Erzsebeth.77/posts/?ref=page_internal)


End file.
